Collin the Speedy Boy/Fanfiction
This is a list of some well-known Collin the Speedy Boy fanfictions. Fanfictions General fanfictions *''Family Bonds'' (T) - Years have passed since the incident that brought Collin and his friends into FingerTown. Yet, Collin doesn't stop wondering about what happened to his parents and he starts his journey to discover their fate and, hopefully, reunite with them. *''The McFinger Family Reunion'' (K) - Flappy hosts a McFinger Family Reunion at FingerTown. Little did they know is that Gurkha and Sharp are set to ruin things. (NOTE: This fic is written by Stella McDonnell herself) *fanfiction related on Abigail Johnson (K+) - TBD *''/Collin... Unleashed?!/'' (K+) - A latest confrontation with Bryte turns Collin into a werewolf at night. When Cooper, Tommy, WesDragon, and Trent find out what she did to him, they must find a way to revert the effects and defeat Bryte. *''Bird of a Feather'' (T) - Bryte is tired of her plans going always wrong ans starts questioning if what she's doing is actually right, ending up in a spiritual journey to discover her true self and find out what made her the dark bird vilainess we all know and either love or hate. *Hurt and Comfort/Friendship fic featuring Courtnei (K+) Shipping fanfictions *''Spring is Fun'' (M, Collin/Alexis) - Set during Spring, Collin and Alexis experience one of their most spicy experiences in their life while working on TBD. *''The Bride of Zane'' (T, Zane/Evelynn) - Zane captures and brainwashes Evelynn into falling madly in love with him. As soon Collin finds it, he TBD. *''Finger Love'' (K+, Flappy/Fashion, Goof/Ice and Handy/Katie) - TBD. *''Animal Mating'' (T, Cooper/Tommy and Gurkha/Sharp) - TBD. *''TBD'' (T, Collin/Zane) - TBD. * Crossover fanfictions *''War for Life'' (T, crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog, Collin/Evelynn, Sonic/Sally, Tails/Fiona and Knuckles/Shade) - When Zane and Naugus discover about the existence of an interdimensional vortex that allows to control TBD, they take advantage of it to invade both FingerTown and Mobius as Collin and Sonic team up once more to stop them from achieving their goal and save their worlds from their hands. *''Cooper in... Bikini Bottom?! (K+, crossover with ''SpongeBob SquarePants) - TBD *''TBD'' (K+, crossover with The Tales of the Paintders, Collin/Ashton) - Ashton and her sisters are sent by magic into FingerTown. As soon Ashton meets Collin, TBD. *''TBD'' (K+, crossover with Spyro) - Collin and his friends decide to take a vacation to Dragon Realms, but when Ripto and Bryte teams up, he must team up with Spyro and his friends to defeat them. *''TBD (T, crossover with ''Mythical) - TBD. *''TBD (T, crossover with ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) - After Collin is unexplainably murdered by Brimstone, Alexis and Velocity must team up to defeat Brimstone and (hopefully) go back in time to save Collin. *''TBD'' (K+, crossover with Mythica) - TBD. *''/Kirby in FingerTown/'' (K, crossover with Kirby) - Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon and Kawaski gets sent to FingerTown by Dedede, who teams up with Bryte to rule FingerTown successfully. So they must team up with Collin and his friends to save them. *''Speedy Kombat'' (M, crossover with Mortal Kombat, Collin/Jayden and Alexis/Cassie) - Something's happening in FingerTown. No one is unsure about it, but apparently TBD. * Fanfiction series *CTSB x Pokémon: Speed of Light - Fic series being set in an alternate universe of CTSB where Pokémon reside alongside with Fingers and humans. Category:Fanfiction Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas